


World Tour

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily & Hugo go on the traditional tour of the wizarding world, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



They were somewhere roughly in the middle of Asia and Lily had to admit she and Hugo were completely and utterly lost, in a downpour, without their luggage. Water drenched Lily’s skin and plastered her scarlet hair to her face, the fringe of what used to be her pixie cut has grown just long enough to get in her eyes.

It seemed silly to be so annoyed with that when they were clearly not in the best part of whatever town it was they were in. That was obvious from the looks she and Hugo were getting from passers by, of course her hair and his height made it obvious they were not from around here. 

Lily wasn’t scared, of course, one hand in her pocket was clamped firmly around her wand and with that she could more than defend herself, but everyone would be furious if it came to that. She just wished Hugo looked more intimidating.

By all rights, he should of course. Hugo was as broad shouldered as the stockier branches of the Weasley family tree while still being on the tall side and had grown out his gangliness during their last year of school and into some muscles. (No-one knew where they had come from) And yet, the boy was completely harmless, something to do with his mop of curly brown hair, or wide guileless blue eyes. Even now, he hunched over his tiny Asian languages phrase book, earnest flicking through it and attempting each language in turn on what Lily thought for lack of a better word was a Hotelier.

He’d got to the third or fourth language before the guy responding in kind. A combination of negotiation and pantomime, ensued. Hugo glanced up and down the street and then showed the man something in his hand. More hurried rifling through the phrase book and gesturing and the man stepped aside and ushered them inside.

The room he led them to was tiny, the carpet was threadbare and it might even be leaking Lily thought but it was for the most part dry and warmish. At the end of a long day that could be enough. She dropped her rucksack in the corner rather heavily and ran both her hands through her hair, slicking the wet mess back out of her face. She glanced around and Hugo was looking around the room with a mild expression on his face. He shrugged at her.

“Sorry, it’s the best they had, I think. Had to give him a Galleon for this.”

“You gave him a Galleon?” Lily asked, frowning. Hugo shrugged again.

“Only currency I had he’d accept, he didn’t know what it was but they are very shiny.” 

“Hmm,” was all Lily could say to that. 

“I’m sorry, Lily,” Hugo said again, sincerely. “I’m trying here.” 

“I know you are, Hugo. You don’t have to apologise. I.. I just didn’t figure up we’d end up here. That’s all.”

They didn’t even know where here was. A mishap with local magical transportation network had landed them in apparently the middle of no where. Not that they’d had any luck with Muggle transport. The Airline had misplaced most of their bags after all. Leaving them with only the emergency kits, they’d shrunken and kept on them. (Containing id, money, a change of clothes and Hugo’s second favourite violin. The only one he could bare to have magically shrunk)

They’d even thrown out their wand-arms but where it was they were didn’t seem to use that signal to access emergency transports.

“I know, but things will be better tomorrow,” Hugo said, and the adorable thing was that he actually sounded like he meant it. “I’ve got my phrase book, we’ll ask around, figure things out and bang! We’ll be at the Great Wall in no time. Trust me.”

The words made Lily feel a bit better.

“Yeah, you’re right of course. I’ll just get some shut eye, then tomorrow will come all the sooner,” Lily said, kicking off her trainers as her hands went to her waist band. Undoing the button on her soggy jeans, she pushed them down and off her legs. 

She felt the intensity of Hugo’s gaze, even as it was fixed determinedly over her head. 

“Oh come on Hugo, I’m sogging. It’s nothing you’ve not seen on the beach.”

“Of course, of course,” Hugo said quickly. And started peeling off his own jumper and laboriously sat down on the floor.

“What are you doing?” 

“You can have the bed.”

It wasn’t until that moment that Lily realised there was only one of them in the room. It was slightly bent, smaller and covered in very thin looking sheets. “Oh. Don’t be silly, we can share. You’ll freeze down there. _I’ll_ freeze up here, too from the looks of those covers. 

“But...” 

“Hugo.” Lily heard her voice snap and regretted it. Hugo had stuck with her this far, through thick and thin, others hadn’t. Her probably-ex-now boyfriend hadn’t even made it out of the country and they’d left her best friend shacking up with a Wiccan woman in Australia. But Hugo was still with her and he didn’t deserve being yelled at. And yet, it did seem to settle the budding argument. Hugo stood up to move to the bed with her. Like Lily he’d removed his damp trousers and jumper but unlike her, his t-shirt had been removed as well. And Lily found herself, quite unintentionally staring at his chest. There was a distinct presence of muscles; biceps and rippling abdominals that she didn’t associate with her cousin at all, even they were covered in a layer of soft looking brown hair. 

Arranging themselves on the bed wouldn’t have been easy even if Lily hadn’t been inexplicably flustered. The bed was barely big enough for Hugo as it was, let alone both of them but they figured it out eventually. They were lying on their sides, curled up enough to fit almost all over them and get the cover over their lower halves.

Lily ended up with her head against Hugo’s chest, falling asleep listening the frantic, quick beat of his heart.

 

There was a crash of springs that woke Lily, not to much later. They’d shifted in the night, and it felt like Hugo was hurriedly removing his arm from where it had fallen around his wait. 

“Sorry!” Hugo groaned, “just trying to get comfortable, not wake you.”

“S’okay. It’s okay.” Lily said, sleepily.

Hugo shifted behind her trying to stay on the bed, further squirming and wriggling on their parts, tangled and twisted their bodies, until Lily had turned around completely and grabbed Hugo around the arm.

“Oh for crying out loud, come here and put your arm around me, otherwise you’ll fall out.”

It was only after yanking him close, that Lily realised, he was still topless, and what she was pulling against herself was bare skin. He was smooth and soft and very warm to the touch.

“We’re not telling your brother’s about this bit. Are we?” He said. Hugo’s voice was a hoarse whisper. Almost husky. 

“Or Rosie. They’d tease.” 

“They did that already.”

“Just jealous.” 

Hugo and Lily were the first members of their family allowed to go on the world tour of the wizarding word that was becoming popular again for those just leaving Hogwarts. James and Al and Rose hadn’t gone on one. But then they’d had been planning it and saving for it since their third school year. 

Lily and Hugo had been. Together. They lay still for a while. Lily’s face was now against Hugo’s neck. His arm felt good around her.

“Is this how you pictured it turning out?” She asked after a long time. Her mouth close to her cheek, she was practically nuzzling him now, she realised with surprisingly little embarrassment. “When we planned this years ago?”

“Not like this,” Hugo said softly. “But always with you.”

His lips found hers and pressed down. The kiss was long and slow and sensuous and he was halfway through an apology when she kissed him back passionately. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers ending up hopelessly entangled in his hair.

He took the initiative rolling them over so he was on top and she was on her back. It could have been scary with him being so much bigger than her, but it wasn’t. They snogged and their hands wandered again, exploring, feeling as much as each other as possible, slipping each other out of what little clothes they still had one.

Lily blushed, her touch was a clumsy thing, groping and grasping at Hugo’s arms and chest. Hugo’s wasn’t, his hand were large and broad and strong but they moved all over her body, exploring every inch of her with complete gentleness and restraint, teasing and testing her like he was one of their musical instruments. She keened her body feeling tight as a bow string. Her back arched as the tips of his finger ran over and through her labia and his mouth sucked at her breast.

Those hands ran over the insides of her legs, even as Lily pulled Hugo up, his head to hers for another kiss, a hand going down between them to grip his erection, it felt thick and hot in her hands as together they lined him up with her entrance.

Her breath caught in her chest as his tip rubbed up and down her and then she lost it completely as he thrust into her.

“Lily, Lily sweetie,” Hugo murmured. “You okay?”

“Never better,” Lily said dreamily, tugging at his hips.

They fell into a rhythm; Hugo thrusting, Lily’s body lax for entrance and clenching tight around him when he retreaded. Their breath thundered through them and Lily could hardly tell which moans were coming from who. She held him tighter and tighter as she came closer and closer to coming. 

Lily had had sex before. Plenty of it but it had never felt like this before, the rush, the rightness of it, the feeling on being truly with someone. No sooner had they both came and Hugo fell onto the bed alongside her than she was kissing him ferociously and starting the process off all over again.

When their host came to kick them out the next morning, they’d had next to now sleep, smelled of sweet and musk and couldn’t be happier.

Hugo had been right about Tomorrow after all.


End file.
